


scratch proof, water proof, baekhyun proof

by baeksoolatte



Series: you and i both [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, barf, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksoolatte/pseuds/baeksoolatte
Summary: baekhyun plays hard-to-get when he learns that kyungsoo has been going around and installing screen protectors on their other members' phones except his.





	scratch proof, water proof, baekhyun proof

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily unedited.
> 
> > from 180125 baekhyun's ig live with kyungsoo showing up with a screen protector film

jongdae feigns pain because of baekhyun’s defensive punches. he punches his opponent’s arm in an attempt to warn the other to stop. baekhyun gives in.  
  
“i hurt you, didn’t i?” baekhyun says, secretly commending his own strength in the process.  
  
“your fingers have gone fat. i only felt nothing but your fist bouncing onto my arms.” jongdae crackles before running. baekhyun is childish enough to chase after jongdae  
  
they both disregard junmyeon’s scolding. this means war.

 

-0-

 

the playful blows onto each other began when jongdae snorted at the sight of baekhyun doing odd martial arts-esque gestures while trying to save the floor from breaking his newly acquired iPhone. the iPhone X, such a beauty, a need for baekhyun’s loyalty to the brand. yet despite the advanceness of the product, baekhyun lacks finesse to handle such fragility. baekhyun was scrolling down his instagram feed when he accidentally lost grip on to his phone. kyungsoo just passed by and baekhyun’s paranoia kicked in overdrive. kyungsoo might find him weird if he saw said bandmate looking through the tag “kyungsoo’s eyebrows”. thus, the accident occured. jongdae came. jongdae saw. jongdae conquered baekhyun’s clumsiness with a laugh. kyungsoo didn’t even bother to look over baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

-0-

 

peace settled between jongdae and baekhyun when jongdae told baekhyun to give his phone some protection.  
  
“i’m too lazy to buy a screen protector? imagine the hassle of going to a store…” baekhyun looks up and sees a thought cloud pop out of his mind visualizing his screen protector encounter. “the fans would see me. they would trail me. i would have to wait for the screen protector specialist guy to finish his job.” the thought bubble disappears and baekhyun turns to jongdae’s constipated, as how baekhyun describes it, face.  
  
“imagine the time.” baekhyun emphasizes.  
  
“kyungsoo does screen protectors, right? he’s the group’s...” jongdae does some quotation mark gestures with his fingers, “screen protector specialist.”  
  
baekhyun’s mouth hangs in surprise. he knows kyungsoo enjoys putting on screen protectors for people’s phones. it’s one of the small quirks about kyungsoo that he has fallen in love with. but all he knows is that kyungsoo does it for his actor squad. and with the countless times baekhyun has mentioned and waved his phone to kyungsoo, especially his crush’s face, kyungsoo should have at least taken the hint.  
  
“i thought it was an actor squad thing.”  
  
“nope. he did jongin’s and minseok hyung’s and chanyeol’s and junmyeon hyung’s and sehun’s and mine,” jongdae enumerates.  
  
baekhyun is now really surprised. kyungsoo managed to do everyone’s except his. the members probably asked for kyungsoo’s help but still… his kyungsoo, the love of his damned life, never even did his.  
  
“WHA—”  
  
“and for the brief moment yixing hyung was here, he did hyung’s too.”  
  
baekhyun is on the verge of falling into unconsciousness. he could hear his heart breaking into a million pieces. by now, video editors would have placed fake cartoonish crying .pngs on his face. baekhyun thinks that with kyungsoo’s hectic schedule, it would be very shameless of him to ask for a screen protector installation request. he settles with that conclusion.  
  
“i didn’t want to bother him.” baekhyun says quite proudly, thinking he stands out from his bandmates.  
  
“but we didn’t ask kyungsoo? he actually offered to do ours.”  
  
baekhyun rises from his comfortable bed and pushes jongdae out of his room.  
  
“i hate you.” baekhyun pouts angrily.

“what did i—”  
  
baekhyun cuts jongdae’s possible excuse with a door slammed on to the latter’s face.

 

-0-

 

baekhyun twists and turns on his bed with his blanket over his head. the only light in his pitch black room is from his phone screen. he goes through the different posts under the “kyungsoo’s eyes” tag and pauses upon seeing a photo of kyungsoo from a few years back. kyungsoo’s eyes and lips curve into a smile and the boy looks genuinely happy. baekhyun wants to squeal but bites his lips and mouth shut. he swipes left only to see zoomed in photos of the different points of kyungsoo’s face. his heart skips a beat. he goes back to the first photo and hits the saved ribbon at the side of the screen.  
  
“you didn’t even offer to protect my phone,” baekhyun talks to the kyungsoo photo.  
  
“i hate you too.” he says but the photo, of course, does not respond.  
  
there’s a succession of hurried knocks on his door and this startles baekhyun. baekhyun props up and leaves his phone on the bed.  
  
“WAAAAAIIIIITTT!”  
  
forgetting that his phone was his only source of light, baekhyun’s feet tries to feel for his slippers. the knocking continues. baekhyun sighs in defeat. he answers the door.  
  
“yes?”  
  
kyungsoo’s face appear in front of baekhyun. the darkness of baekhyun’s room and the faint light by the hotel corridor accentuates kyungsoo. baekhyun wants to cry at this everglow sight.  
  
“we’re having dinner.”  
  
“oh okay. i’ll be there in a few.”  
  
baekhyun closes the door behind him and replays his small encounter with kyungsoo. he wishes that he could have at least snapped a photo of kyungsoo in that lighting.

 

-0-

 

“hey, baekhyun!”  
  
baekhyun dramatically swivels to the caller of his name. he freezes when he sees kyungsoo, once again, in front of him. only this time, kyungsoo is a little bit too near. baekhyun feels the heat creeping up his cheeks.  
  
“jongdae told me that your phone needed a screen protector.” kyungsoo enthusiastically narrates.  
  
_jongdae did what? is jongdae trying to expose me?_  
_jongdae’s drunk so maybe not.  
  
_ baekhyun notices kyungsoo’s beaming eyes when the latter says that he gets to do a hobby he likes. baekhyun thinks of the fact that kyungsoo never taught of helping him in the first place. if not for jongdae, kyungsoo wouldn’t have even bothered.  
  
“nope. not really. it’s okay. my phone’s fine.”  
  
“oh. okay then.”  
  
kyungsoo takes his leave. baekhyun enters his room. he is playing hard-to-get to a man who: 1) is oblivious of his feelings and 2) is maybe not gay or bi in the first place. if this attitude came from one of baekhyun’s friends, he would’ve reprimanded their stubborness. baekhyun knows it’s pathetic but he is a little hurt right now so… he gets to do this.  
  
baekhyun learns that they received an award during the seoul music awards. he needs a pick me up and starts an instalive session with his moodboosters, his fans. baekhyun loves the solace of being with his fans. interacting with exo-ls makes him happy and even more thankful to all the blessings he has received.  
  
_also, at least eries care about his phone rather than that doh kyungsoo… _  
_who is well-deserving of all my love and affection.___

 

-0-

 

forty minutes in his instalive, he hears a batch of knocks on his door. he excuses himself from his audience only to find himself at a loss for words. kyungsoo passed by for the nth time that day. this time, kyungsoo is carrying a plastic bag. baekhyun’s confused. he internally panics and reminds himself to not make his feelings too transparent for the fans to figure out.  
  
“are you sleeping? ‘i’m gonna do the screen?”  
  
kyungsoo puts the plastic on top of baekhyun’s side drawer. baekhyun realizes that kyungsoo has braved through the cold breeze just to get him a screen protector. kyungsoo did that.  
  
“ah. the screen? not now. tomorrow.” baekhyun negotiates.  
  
“what are you doing?” kyungsoo asks.  
  
“live. instalive. put it on tomorrow.” baekhyun says.  
  
kyungsoo walks towards baekhyun’s door. he leaves the bag and protector with baekhyun. he suddenly halts his steps.  
  
“they don’t have one for the iphone x. i knew that there was one for the iphone 7 but they didn’t have any screen protector for the x.”  
  
in baekhyun’s romance-injected mind, kyungsoo’s statement is regarded as a conversation filler. that maybe kyungsoo still wants to stay over at his room but couldn’t find an acceptable reason.  
  
baekhyun hands kyungsoo his phone. kyungsoo stays silent and stares at the phone screen. he sees hearts of white and red popping out with a flurry of messages. baekhyun becomes conscious of the fact that kyungsoo doesn’t really do instagram and is, well, socially awkward.  
  
“say hello.” baekhyun suggests.  
  
“hello. good night.” kyungsoo formally greets baekhyun’s viewers.  
  
baekhyun laughs. then, another point to mind-concocted doh kyungsoo charms scoreboard. kyungsoo has only been earning points ever since and baekhyun is just so deep in the kyungsoo blackhole.  
  
“sleep, baekhyun ah.” kyungsoo coos without any hint. it is not new to baekhyun’s ears but he does love how it sounds. he always likes the sounds of his name when it comes from kyungsoo’s mouth.  
  
baekhyun thanks him in response. they converse a little more, softly this time, the fans unable hear what their dialogue is about. kyungsoo ends his visit at baekhyun’s room with another coo for the boy to sleep. baekhyun doesn’t sleep for quite some time and finishes his live with his fans.  
  
as baekhyun is ready to hit the hay, he sees the plastic kyungsoo brought earlier that night. he opts to not close his bedside lamp and grabs the plastic bag. he goes to kyungsoo’s room and gently knocks.  
  
“hey, soo…” baekhyun whispers through the door believing that kyungsoo might be able to hear him, “are you still awake?”  
  
baekhyun stands by the door for a few moments and is losing hope. as he takes his way back to his room, he swears that the door of kyungsoo’s room swung open and revealed the love of his life. baekhyun is at a lost for words at how breathtaking kyungsoo looks right now: black shirt, black sweats. that’s it.  
  
“yes, baekhyun?”  
  
“can i inquire your installation services?” jolly baekhyun says as jolly as possible with a little touch of flirting.  
  
“yea, sure. come in.”  
  
baekhyun makes his way to kyungsoo’s room. kyungsoo sits by the dresser and starts to work on baekhyun’s phone. baekhyun can only look at him from behind and from afar. baekhyun is sitting on kyungsoo’s bed, his fingers drumming onto the bed sheets.  
  
“how was the live?” kyungsoo coolly asks.  
  
“same old. it was fun. they were fun.”  
  
“great to hear.”  
  
the air is dead again and baekhyun is out of things to say. kyungsoo still got to him after he played hard-to-get. kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind the silence in his room while baekhyun’s losing it. kyungsoo stands up and hands baekhyun the iPhone.  
  
“all done.”  
  
“thank you.” baekhyun manages to say, his voice all breathy and weird.  
  
“you’re welcome.” kyungsoo flashes a weak and tired smile and opens the door for baekhyun.  
  
“why did you even got me a screen protector? i said i was already okay.”  
  
“jongdae insisted to baekhyun-proof your phone.” kyungsoo giggles. baekhyun’s heart drops to the ground once again because of kyungsoo’s sound and because jongdae propelled kyungsoo. it wasn’t the other boy’s own choice.  
  
“i see.”  
  
“i would’ve stopped when you said you didn’t want to. but hey, we all know that baekhyun saying ‘i am okay’ or ‘it is alright’ with a straight face means it’s not okay, not fine, and not alright.” kyungsoo gives another smile, this time it’s softer and it pierces through baekhyun.  
  
“th… thank you.” baekhyun chokes a little.  
  
“sleep, baekhyun ah.”  
  
kyungsoo bids baekhyun good night and he returns back to his room. his phone rests on his bedside table. baekhyun goes into slumber with a contented smile on his face.


End file.
